


Friends kissing friends

by InLust



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alex being a baby gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, HR being weird with Earth-19 customs, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mistletoe, Platonic Kissing, Rare Pairings, just think about it y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Kara and Alex go to Earth 1 to help with a case and end up staying for the Wests' Holiday Party.Just a bunch of short fluffy pieces of my faves getting stuck under a mistletoe!





	1. Kara + Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT DEAD....i just wanna say that to my long time followers who read my stuff. 
> 
> This is a bit out of left field with the pairings BUT I wrote this awhile ago thinking "WHAT IF" and it was a great deal of fun. If I think of more interesting combinations and reactions I'll probably add on, but this is what I've got so far.

“You did good today,” Oliver says as he reaches for a plate to put some cheese and crackers on.

 

Kara practically chokes on one of the softest cookies she's ever had ( _Iris, this is amazing!!! I'm taking some home!_ ) hearing Oliver’s compliment. Of course, he still sounds stiff as ever, as if it pains him to say anything remotely encouraging. She tries to hurry up and swallow the cookie before Oliver can escape with his little plate.

 

He gets to the doorway to the West’s living room as Kara canters after him.

 

“Did you just _compliment_ me?” she asks with excitement in her voice.

 

Three missions on Earth One and _finally_ another compliment. 

 

Her voice brings out a smile on his lips. “You act as if I haven't given you a compliment before.”

 

“Well…,” Kara trails off with a shrug. There’s a playful smile on her face because she can't help it. Oliver is an experienced superhero, someone she can learn from like Barry has. “I can see you're trying and I really appreciate it. So thank you.”

 

Oliver doesn’t say anything. He stands there with a brief look of confusion but a smile nevertheless. 

 

Kara beams because it looks like an endearing smile. Maybe she's finally rubbing off on him.

 

“Ah, yes!” HR appears from thin air, cheerfully throwing his arms around their shoulders. “Awww, this is just a picture perfect moment. And I know that on my Earth, if there is one tradition we do not break it is under this holy sprig.”

 

Kara’s eyes widen as she looks up to see what HR is referring to. She blushes. Oliver looks up and huffs a little before trying to walk off. HR pulls him back.

 

“Legend has it the two that meet under a mistletoe have to kiss or bad things happen--”

 

There’s a thin smile on Oliver’s face as he stares at HR. “No matter what you're not going to let this go are you?”

 

Kara sees the slightly murderous look on his face. “HR, maybe we can pass on this tradition,” she says with a blush. The thought of kissing Oliver is just too weird, too serendipitous. She has to kiss someone who is good looking, interesting, and not even interested in her?

 

“No, no! If every iteration of the mistletoe holds true, then we have to uphold it for tradition!”

 

Cisco walks by at this point and sucks in a breath. “Just get it over with, it's quick and painless and we’re all friends here.” He shoots a glare at HR.

 

“Cisco understands!” 

 

“Dude, that's because you wouldn't stop yammering until _we_ kissed.” Barry walks into the conversation, looking as if he needs to hear it twice before Cisco crosses his arms and simply says, “HR is the mistletoe police today.”

 

“But you two--?” Barry motions to his lips.

 

“We _did_ ,” HR affirms happily. “And we are still perfectly good friends.”

 

“We are _not_ friends,” Cisco corrects. 

 

Oliver tries to escape from HR once again and Kara tries to do the same, feeling more uncomfortable with each passing moment. HR notices and pulls them both back.

 

“You're not going to let this go are you?” Oliver asks with a tight smile on his face.

 

Kara sucks in a breath as she shoots Barry a look. They both know Oliver’s patience is running thin.

 

“You are an eligible, good looking bachelor, and Kara is a beautiful, superpowered woman. You are both consenting adults and a platonic kiss amongst friends is just a kiss,” HR reasons but no one is convinced. “Come on! In the spirit of the holidays because the tradition here is less life or death than on my earth. Live a little. _Or a lot_!”

 

Oliver rolls his eyes looking at the other two to assess how he can get out of this situation. No one is really helpful.

 

Kara just blushes. She knows that they're going to keep drawing attention if they keep fighting it, but she isn't going to just offer to go around kissing Oliver. 

 

“I have a feeling this isn't going to be the last kiss of the night,” Oliver grumbles and Cisco purses his lips in agreement. Oliver just looks at Kara before stepping to her.

 

Kara stares at Oliver with wide eyes. He’s going to kiss her! Just as he leans in, Kara’s lips pull back with an uncomfortable smile but instead of him aiming for her lips he goes for her cheek. Somehow, there's still the same effect with Oliver’s stubble gently scratching her cheek and soft lips following. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Kara,” he says softly before pulling back. 

 

Kara giggles because it's still a sweet gesture and it's weird as hell coming from Broodiver Queen. But she appreciates the sentiment. “You too, Oliver.”


	2. Alex + Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys listen i just REALLY wanted to do a character study on these two interacting i promise

Alex nurses the whiskey Joe gave her not too long ago as she stands next to the Christmas tree. It feels strange not being on her Earth for Christmas Eve when she tagged along with Kara to help with her latest mission. She has to admit though, Earth One is extremely interesting between the Flash and Arrow team. It almost makes Alex wish they had another team on apparently Earth 38.

 

“How are you doing there?” Iris asks as she picks up a few of the paper plates sitting on the coffee table next to Alex. 

 

Alex takes a moment before realizing Iris is talking to her. “Oh, I’m doing fine,” she answers politely. “Thanks for inviting me along.”

 

“Of course,” Iris says cheerfully. She means it too which makes Alex feels a little less awkward for drinking Joe’s best whiskey, even though he really appreciated having someone to share a drink with. “Any friend of Kara’s is a friend of ours.”

 

“Oh, we're actually sisters,” Alex corrects,even though she’s sure that's not literally what Iris meant.

 

“Right, right,” Iris says as if she's remembering. “It must've been really interesting being an only child then having someone around sharing your space.”

 

“You have no idea,” Alex muses. 

 

Iris laughs a little. “Trust me, as much as I loved Barry moving in with us when we were kids, it took some time to get used to the fact he wasn't just sleeping over for a few days.”

 

“Barry was adopted into your family?” Alex asks, trying to understand. “I’m sorry, I was under the impression you guys are together?”

 

This time Iris does laugh. “Okay, when you put it that way, it's a little weird, but Barry and I were definitely not related. He was just sort of a friend that moved in after his mom died and his father went to jail.” 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry?” Alex says unsure of what else to say. 

 

The way Iris shares that information so freely is a new sensation for Alex. She almost feels like an intruder in knowing but in a way comfortable to meet someone as kind and open as Iris. For the mission, Alex thought Iris didn't like her. 

 

“It’s fine,” Iris cheerfully goes on, “it was seasons ago. I mean there is really no other way to explain it, but it's definitely done more to bring us together than anything else.” 

 

“I agree,” Alex tries before adding, “I mean the getting closer part. I thought I’d really hate having a sister, but now I can't imagine my life without Kara.”

 

Iris hums in agreement. “She can't imagine her life without you either. She talks about you a lot when she visits for missions.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Oh yeah, her badass sister Alex who knows four different hand to hand combat style, who can shoot off a hat from 200m,” Iris recounts playfully. “She really looks up to you and I have to agree with her.”

 

Alex blushes. Being complimented by a beautiful woman has now become a new chapter in her life since Maggie. “Well, thank you, you aren't so bad yourself,” she says kindly in return. 

 

Iris beams at this before her eyes flicker up. She then looks at Alex with a blush on her own cheeks. She shifts the stack of plates in one arm before reaching for Alex’s bicep.

 

Alex almost immediately tenses as Iris tiptoes a bit before placing a kiss right on her lips. She can practically feel her whole body warm at Iris’ soft lips press against hers briefly. “Wha-what was that for?” Alex asks trying to keep her cool. She knows Iris is being friendly because she and Barry are obviously together, but Alex is new to being gay and affectionate with friendly women. 

 

“Thank you obviously for the mission,” Iris answers nonchalantly, “but also tradition.” She nods up and Alex sees the mistletoe hanging above them.

 

There’s a slight relief because at least there’s no awkward confusion that will ensue. 

 

“HR has been the Mistletoe Police, just so you know,” Iris adds as a playful warning as she leans into Alex, “So this probably won't be your last kiss of the night.”

 

Alex doesn’t get to say another word when Iris gets whisked away by Joe’s girlfriend for her opinion on who's eggnog is better. She does reflect on the fact that a pretty girl like Iris actually kissed her. 

 


	3. Kara + Sara

Kara doesn’t know if Sara knows but she kind of has Oliver like vibes. Like Oliver, of course, Kara is a little bit _intimidated_ by the White Canary because not only is she badass but she's a captain of her own ship that travels through time. _How cool is that??_

 

On top of that, Sara plays the confidence card way too well. She’s generally oblivious to people flirting with her but Sara makes her intentions clear and well known. 

 

“So do Kryptonians celebrate something like Christmas?” Sara asks playfully approaching with a small plate of pigs in a blanket.

 

Kara laughs because Sara is never just playful, she’s blatantly flirtatious. Even though, Kara has made her intentions clear, she's gotten used to the fact that Sara also uses it as a defense mechanism. To get to know Kara, but also keep her at a distance.

 

It's almost like a weird friendship they’ve fallen into, where Kara has a flirty badass friend in her corner and Sara is relearning how to be friends with girls. 

 

“We don’t actually,” Kara answers, smiling as a greeting. “Gifts were more presented from one family to another than the individual. They were more out of courtesy than anything.” 

 

Sara hums as she takes in the information. Kara actually enjoys seeing Sara like this because she knows Sara’s never been the learning type but there are a lot of facts she likes to keep stored away whenever she talks to Kara. Or maybe, she's always stumped by Kara’s friendliness.

 

“Well here's to courtesy,” Sara says as she holds out her little plate for Kara. 

 

Kara happily takes the small h'orderve. “Thank you,” she chirps as Sara pops one into her mouth as well. “How has time traveling been?” 

 

Sara shrugs with a distance look on her face. “It's always a fun time,” she tries to be light about it.

 

Kara can tell. “Well, it sure sounds like it,” she muses with a bob of her head. “Being able to experience history and traveling in a space ship. The last two times we've been on a mission together and we have yet to see the elusive Waverider.”

 

This brings a little smirk to Sara’s lips as she looks up at Kara. “I wouldn't be opposed to giving you a _tour_ ,” Sara flirts as she takes another pig in a blanket to eat. 

 

Kara giggles and bumps her shoulder. “I know you say that to all of the girls. And you _know_ I wouldn't fall for that trap.”

 

“Well, you can't blame a girl for trying,” Sara cheekily returns as she offers the small plate for Kara to keep eating with her. Kara does, simultaneously sipping on her eggnog that has been surprisingly tickling her senses tonight. 

 

At this point, Ray appears with a mischievous smile on his face. “Seems like you got your Christmas present Captain,” he quips. Feigning innocence is not his forte. 

 

Sara looks unamused, while Kara stares in confusion. 

 

Suddenly, HR appears, clapping his hand on Ray's shoulder. “Would you look at this?” he beams happily.

 

Kara’s eyes widen. She knows that looks on HR’s face and she looks up to the ceiling above the fireplace. “How many of these did you put up?” she asks with a frown.

 

“Just a couple,” he waves his hand carelessly. “I’ve also been moving them around because I wouldn't want anyone to avoid a spot in the house. Also, you never know what unlikely coupling can occur.”

 

Kara scrunches her face up and so does Sara. 

 

Sara manages to speak first, “HR, _coupling_ isn’t a word I would use to describe anything. And what if people are just strictly platonic friends? Friends don't just go around kissing other friends.”

 

Ray stifles his laugh at Sara. “I thought you'd never met a person you didn't make out with at least once,” he says.

 

Sara rolls her eyes. “ _You're_ on that list, dipshit,” she argues.

 

Ray frowns. “You wound me. What about that time during the Cuban Missile Crisis, under the beautiful Havana sunset?” He is so dramatic.

 

“We were on a mission.”

 

“Oh, I was so wrapped up, you were really good at acting that mission.” Then Ray switches gears to Kara. “Has she used her moves on you yet? I mean this girl literally can seduce anyone. Has she ever told you about the queen of France?” 

 

Sara actually lets out a small groan as she palms her face. Kara just giggles with interest. 

 

“I’m not going to kiss her,” Sara finally grits out as she reaches to punch Ray’s shoulder. “Don't be a jerk.”

 

“What? We were trying to help you out,” Ray at admits while HR stands staring in amusement. 

 

“In the spirit of the holidays,” HR cheers in agreement.

 

“I don’t need your help thank you very much,” Sara scoffs. “Kara is a good friend now and completely impervious to my feminine wiles.”

 

“You do realize that I am still standing here right?” Kara reminds. She appreciates the defense and the fact that someone as badass as the White Canary considers them friends. _However_ … “HR isn't going to let this drop.” She reaches for Sara’s elbow catching her attention. 

 

Sara raises an eyebrow at Kara, wondering if they're both putting two and two together. “Don't worry about it,” Sara says chivalrously.

 

“But Ray did say something about a Christmas present,” Kara says.

 

“And what is a kiss among friends?” HR chimes in. “Spread the love.” 

 

To which, Sara glares before looking at Kara. “It’s fine,” she says honestly.

 

Kara can tell Sara is just being polite for the simple fact that it’s her. So Kara thinks boldly, as the White Canary, as the Green Arrow, as the Flash, and as her big sister, and she puts down her eggnog on a cabinet and cups Sara’s cheeks. She breathes in subtly staring down at Sara’s stunned face before she kisses her. 

 

She can feel Sara’s soft lips against hers and feels the giddiness of actually kissing her friend in her stomach. Sara purses her lips slightly to just kiss Kara back as she pulls away. 

 

Kara pulls back to see Sara smirking happily to herself as Ray and HR slap her on the shoulder. Kara just smiles because Sara does seem pleased by a simple kiss and to be honest, Kara didn't feel like she mind it much surprisingly. She could do that again.


	4. Alex + Caitlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally i JUST WONDER HOW THEYLL INTERACT

Alex notices it’s suddenly snowing. She's not a meteorologist but she does know it takes some time before rain turns into snow. However, it is beautiful to have a white Christmas. After all, it's not like National City ever gets snow.

She walks into the dining room seeing Cisco hug Caitlin before saying something about getting some more eggnog and leaving her. Caitlin stands staring out the window thoughtfully, her hand just inside the window. 

Alex realizes then that Caitlin is a metahuman like Barry. The cool stream emanating from her hand and flowing outside. 

Before she can even think twice, Alex blurts out, “That’s so _cool_.” 

Caitlin lets out a gasp when she realizes Alex is standing there. 

Alex feels bad the minute the wintry air stops coming from Caitlin’s hands and she pulls them back into fists as if they were on fire instead. Alex cringes. “Sorry,” she immediately adds. “I just couldn’t help but notice that it was snowing and I’m assuming that it was you?” 

“Yup that’s me,” Caitlin says sardonically as she grabs her drink from the windowsill. 

“Sorry,” Alex says as she approaches. “It’s just, we don’t have too many metahumans on our Earth.” She muses to herself, remembering a time when Kara had said something similar when she first arrived on earth.

Caitlin darkens at this and averts her eyes.

Alex takes a quick gulp of her whiskey to stop herself. “ _Sorry_ if I’ve offended you,” Alex repeats like a broken record. 

Caitlin looks at Alex curiously as she sips her eggnog. Alex takes another sip of her whiskey under the gaze.

She isn’t blind. Dr. Snow is also very attractive and intelligent. Hell, she can singlehandedly run base operations even without Cisco’s help as Alex’s learned. Alex feels her body warm, whether from the alcohol or from the stare, it doesn’t seem to matter. 

Then Caitlin shakes her head, more at herself than Alex. “No...I should be the one apologizing,” she says, as she takes a step to Alex. “It’s just these powers are...complicated.” 

“Not what you were expecting?” she asks.

Caitlin lets out a sigh. “Like you wouldn’t believe,” she downplays with a sad smile on her face. “They’re not really a gift?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, to put it bluntly, the more I use them the less I am Caitlin Snow and the more I am _Killer Frost_.” 

Alex sucks in a breath because that sounds like an internal struggle no one can sympathize with. “That’s heavy.” 

“Yep,” Caitlin pops the “p” as she takes another sip. “Now I am really sorry for kind of bringing down the mood.” 

“No, no,” Alex immediately stops, “it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have intruded. It’s just I figured we were in good company and you know, everyone here is kind of fighting the good fight.” 

“We are,” Caitlin agrees. “It’s just--I’m better off not fighting on the front lines.”

“That’s not true. You’re really incredible what with helping Barry. I mean we’ve got a whole agency for Supergirl, but what you do here in Central City just you, Cisco, Barry, and HR? That’s so much more and considering there’s a Flash Appreciation Day? You’re _really_ helping people.” 

Caitlin laughs at Alex’s enthusiasm. Alex blushes, feeling even more embarrassed for rambling on about how cool they were. “Thanks, Alex, you're really sweet.”

Alex blushes even harder. “Nah, that's you,” she comes back, which only makes it worse but it gets a smile out of Caitlin. She really wishes someone would put her out of her misery.

Then Caitlin’s attention is caught by someone behind Alex. She looks over to HR pointing up and they both look up.

“ _Again_?” Alex lets out. 

“Not your first run in of the night?” Caitlin asks good naturedly.

Alex shakes her head. “I thought there’d be only one.”

“Ah...you have been sorely mistaken,” Caitlin jokes. “HR has several of them all over the place and apparently they are on rotation.”

“Good to know,” Alex grumbles. Never in her life has she ever had to take the mistletoe seriously. 

“We don't have to if you are uncomfortable,” Caitlin informs. She plays with the glass of eggnog in her hand. “It’s just an Earth 19 superstition that only HR seems to be bent on.”

“Oh, no it’s fine,” Alex blurts out. Try to sound more eager, Alex, just try. “Not that I'm dying to kiss you or anything. Or not that I'm saying I wouldn't want to kiss you. I’m fine if you're fine. I am just trying not to be awkward but I just--agh--am…”

Caitlin just smiles, sweetly and beautifully as she places a hand on Alex’s waving one. Her hand is cool and calming. Definitely a sweet gesture, not at all, killer-y like Caitlin thinks she is. 

Alex lets out a small breath as Caitlin leans in before Alex can get another word out. Their lips meet and Alex breathes in the other woman. Because not only are Caitlin’s lips cool like mint but they're soft like the first snowfall. Alex unconsciously smiles at her musing as she pulls back. 

She lets out a breath that she doesn't realize she’s holding and sees a small cloud expel from her mouth. “Wow, that was _cool_.” 

Caitlin laughs before saying it was probably time for another drink.


	5. Kara + Barry/Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's really kara and iris but like obviously barry has a say

Oliver just shakes his head with an endearing smile as he finds a place to set down his bow as he walks back through the back door. Felicity and Thea are excitedly trailing after him before Thea announces they should do a shot to warm up. 

Kara and Barry are bickering as they come back inside last from their little game.

“You totally let Oliver win that round!” Kara argues indignantly.

“I did not!” Barry argues back raising his hands in surrender. He tries not to laugh at how Kara is pouting now. “I threw the same amount of discs at the same time. We have witnesses!”

“Who are on Oliver’s side!”

“Hey! I was rooting for you, girl of steel,” Thea says mid pour of the whiskey. 

“Aww, thanks Thea!”

Barry looks at Kara as if that proved his point. “No one cheated, Oliver literally shot down more discs than you. It’s not my fault you couldn't get that last one before it fell to the ground,” he taps her shoulder playfully.

Kara crosses her arms, still pouting. “It was dark outside.”

“You have X-Ray vision, Kara,” Barry reminds with a laugh.

Kara is about to argue when Iris appears in the kitchen with a, “Hey, stop arguing and kiss already!”

To which Barry’s eyes bulge so comically they could fall out of his head and Kara sputters out a loud, “What?!”

Iris giggles as she points above their head. 

Kara stomps with a frown. “Again?” she whines before looking at Iris. “I’m not going to kiss, _Barry_!” She almost whacks him from gesticulating wildly. “He’s my friend! On top of that, he’s your _boyfriend_. I can’t do that.” 

Barry scrunches up his face because he isn’t sure of what to do. “I don’t think I really want to be kissing anyone but you either Iris.” 

Iris sidles up next to Barry with a coo. “You’re so sweet, babe. But you know the tradition.” She pokes at his side playfully that he turns red. 

“How are you okay with this?” he asks with a blush. 

“Yeah, you don’t have to pretend Iris,” Kara chimes in enthusiastically. “I can live life perfectly well without kissing Barry.” 

Barry shares a quirked look at Kara before wrapping his arm around Iris’s shoulder. “If Kara doesn’t want to, she doesn’t have to,” he says before pecking Iris. 

“Awww,” Iris coos again before pecking Barry in return. This time Kara scrunches up her face to the affection. They’re just too cute for her now. “Well, I guess while I’m under here, I guess I will.” She smiles impishly. 

Kara’s eyes widen at Iris and before she even realizes it, Iris throws her arms around her shoulders to help tug her down. Then their lips press and Kara’s shock at the way Iris moves her lips against hers with the slickness of her lipgloss. She could’ve expected a playful peck or something considering her boyfriend was standing right there, but Iris was really kissing her. Like short circuit, blinking furiously, kissing back type of kiss that really confused Kara. 

There’s a loud whoop from everyone as they pull apart. Kara still wondering how in hell she’s gone through her life without kissing girls to kissing two in one night.

“Uh...should I be worried?” Barry asks in confusion as he stares between the two girls. 

Iris shoots him a playful smile before sidling right beside him again. “I’ve just always wanted to see what it’s like to kiss an alien.” 

“Well, I think you kind of broke her.” Barry reaches out to tap Kara on the shoulder. “Hey, you alright?” 

Kara opens her mouth to speak before she quickly realizes nothing is coming out. She scrunches her nose. “I just wasn’t expecting that, like at all--not that it was bad. I was just really stunned by it.”

Iris just laughs as she tugs Barry along. 

There’s a hand on her shoulder before Kara looks over to see Felicity tugging her from under the sprig. “Come on, it looks like you need a drink.” 

Kara laughs. “I don’t think a drink is going to help.” 

“Oooh, do you wanna chug a bottle?” Thea suggests, flanking them with a full glass of whiskey in one hand and half a bottle in the other. “Because I’d _pay_ you to do it.”

“Are you _trying_ to get me drunk?” Kara jokes.

Thea bumps her hips playfully with Kara. “Only if you try to get me drunk,” she flirts in return that Kara blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> these pairings tho...just THINK about them, they could be INTERESANTE


End file.
